1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sampling control system, and more particularly relates to a defect analysis sampling control system suitable for the sampling rules of various products in semiconductor manufacturing processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Investment in a wafer factory requires a large amount of capital, a lot of equipment, and skilled personnel. Semiconductor products require hundreds or thousands of processes in order to finish the manufacturing of the product. As the semiconductor size shrinks to the deep sub-micron level more and more electronic circuits on the same size wafer. Hence, if product yield is to be enhanced, the defect ratio must be reduced. So, defect analysis becomes very important in semiconductor manufacturing processing.
A defect analysis control system plays an important role in the yield control of a foundry. Owing to different fabricating technology, different manufacturing procedures, various types of product, and the difference in sampling rules for different products, the detect analysis control system is required to adjust to the corresponding sampling rule in accordance with the specific product in order to trace the product yield and to master the manufacturing process of the product. As a result, the control and adjustment of the sampling rules for each product becomes more complex and difficult.
In the conventional defect analysis control systems, owing to the varieties of product in the foundry, in order to match the different sampling rules and conditions for all kinds of products, the control and the adjustment of the prior art defect analysis control system becomes insufficient and difficult. In accordance with the problems mentioned above, the present invention provides a defect analysis sampling control system in order to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional technology.